The broken pieces of something so simple
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: She was rich he was poor. It was all sex. No emotions, no strings, nothing else. But why was she buying him things. Why did he feel something more? Were they gonna have something more? When his friends find out what has been happening between him and this girl it opens more of the pieces of a simple thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The broken pieces of something so simple.

(Prologue)

She was rich he was poor. It was all sex. No emotions, no strings, nothing else. But why was she buying him things. Why did he feel something more? Were they gonna have something more? When his friends find out what has been happening between him and this girl it opens more of the pieces of a simple thing.

(Story)

The room filled with heavy grunting and breathing. A young blond man having sex with a young brunette woman. The mood was just sex, just a need to be filled and nothing else.

"Ah fuck Jen!" The man grunted climax on it's way. "Don't you fucking stop Kenny!" Jen called out as she felt hers nearing as well. He flipped her so she was on top of him. The bed creaked as the pace quickened.

Screams came from both as their climaxes came one after the other. Kenny flipped her on to her back and got close to her face. "I say you need one more fucking release before tomorrow huh Jen" he plunged back into her making her cry out. The intense feeling made her eyes close and water as she let out screams.

Again they were nearing the end, as he quickened his movement lifting her left leg over his shoulder and pinching her clit. She arched and climaxed again her body shaking as he finished with her.

He collapsed on to her and twitched slightly. Jen just shook as her body calmed itself. "When can this happen again?" Kenny asked her as he laid out on her chest. "I'll tell you tomorrow" she replied breathing uneven.

"I guess I'll see you at school right?" Kenny suggested as he got up and put on clothing. "Yea...want me to drive you home? This house is pretty far from yours" Jen offered him. "Well are you sure? My neighborhood is a far cry from yours? And you have a pretty expensive car...I see that as a target" Kenny was skeptical. "Yea I've dropped you off before right?" She said pulling her jeans on and putting a shirt over her slender frame the top getting stuck on her boobs. "Hehe breath reduction sound tempting huh?" Kenny joked making her roll her eyes. "Let's go!" She said putting on a coat and grabbing her purse going out to the car to warm it up.

The radio played as they drove to the mckormick residence. He was on the poor side of the town, She was on the high class side. She had big money, he had pocket change. So why did they come to each other for this? Why was this so often?

He opened the window a lit a cigarette blowing the smoke into the cold winter air. "Can I have one?" She asked as they stopped at a red light. "Yea, here" he pulled on out and handed it to her. As she began driving he lit it for her. They smoked as the wind blew on their faces. "Want me to pick you up some food Kenny? You didn't really have anything" she asked throwing her finished cigarette out the window closing it. "Sure I guess..." he threw his out quickly closing the window. She pulled into a convenience store parking lot getting out.

Kenny relaxed enjoying his temporary warmth in the shelter of Jen's car. Since they met she gave him money for food or grabbed him something for food that he'd share with Karen. His friends knew her but didn't know that Kenny had anything to do with her. They started having sex like this last year during the 11th grade. She was 18 and so was he.

Able to afford it she bought a house away from her over protective family that paid for it's utilities and mortgage. Kenny still lived at home with the same stupid parents he wished never existed.

He jumped as Jen re entered the car. "Here I bought you and Karen sandwiches and water with some chips and some fruit" she handed him the bag.

"Thanks...Why do you do this?" He asked relaxing. "Because I want to" she said pulling out of the parking lot. He nodded and never pried. She wasn't like other rich people in Southpark. Money wasn't a ranking in human worth to her. He liked that, it made him stick around.

They arrived at his house making him look at the time on the dash board 11:00. He got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride...and the food" he said a smile on his face "Oh by the way text me the answer for the next time I see you again" he yawned. "Sure thing Ken" she said as he closed the door walking inside his trash house. His parents were passed out on the couch making him sneak by. He headed to Karen's room and saw her uncomfortably sleeping holding her stomach, she was definitely hungry. "Hey Kare she gave us food again" Kenny quietly said lightly shaking her.

Her eyes shot open and she smiled sitting up bouncing excitedly. He pulled out everything and Karen hugged him and dug in quietly. He smiled and was happy Jen thought of Karen too.

They finished and he tucked her in letting her keep the chips. He headed to his room, entering her stripped his shirt off and flopped on his bed.

He jumped when a text came from his phone in his pocket (which he pays for by working once a week) he reads a text from Jen. 'You get everything okay to your sister?' He smiled a little. 'Yea I did she really appreciated it for sure :)' he texted back. 'K goodnight :)' he yawned again and replied 'goodnight' he closed his phone putting it on the charger.

He looked at his ceiling and relaxed. This whole thing with this girl was like a cheesy movie. Rich girl helps poor boy, and he was finally getting used to it. He felt something for her, but this was just sex for now. No feelings, no strings, just sex. He fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 school, her, and surprises

Sorry I haven't updated this fic (pokemon addiction) XD I'm glad people like it :)

(Story)

Kenny walked along the sidewalk as the bitter air froze him raw. His jacket even as a winter jacket was thin and cheap. "What I would give to have a fucking car" he chuckled and suddenly jump at the sound of a horn behind him. He turned around and his brows raised out of shock. There was Jen in her car pulled over, smoking and looking at him. "Get in you! it's way to fucking cold to be walking out here!" She roll up her window looking at him expectantly. "Uhh...okay" he definitely needed a ride the temperature was definitely below freezing.

Kenny got in and smiled at her. She smelled of coffee, expensive purfume, and cigarette smoke. "What compelled you to drive all the way here to pick me up?" He asked relaxing in the heated car. "Uh the freaking weather cast said don't walk today too cold, I have a car and you don't soo yea" she said eating a bagel half. "Hey Kenny do you want the rest I'm not that hungry" she pointed to the wrapping of the bagel in the cup holder which contained the other half.

"Sure thanks a lot" Kenny smiled and took the offered food and ate it enjoying it ( knowing his food supply is low) "your welcome" she smiled lightly. She drove getting to the school early enough for them to get ready for class. As Kenny got out of Jen's car people looked at them and started whispering to each other.

"Oh great the gossip committee is at it again" Jen said sarcasm drenching her voice. Kenny chuckles as they walk to the school. They get inside and went separate ways. Kenny was at his locker and jumped from a sudden poke on the shoulder. "Oh hey Kyle, what's up?" Kenny smiled at his red headed friend. "Why did Jen Stealler dive you to school?" Kyle asks curiously. "She is a friend of mine,I guess she saw me and didn't want me to freeze" he smiled and took out his text books for class. "Dude you're friends?!" Kyle said smiling at him. "Yea we are" Kenny said grabbing his books. "With benifits I presume?" Kyle said smirking. Kenny blushed for the first time in his life. "Do you have feelings for her?" Kyle asks curiously raising a brow.

"Keep a secret... yes I do... and I will only tell you this for now... I've been sleeping with her a couple times a week for like a year" Kenny said beginning to walk to class. "Jeez, a year and I never found out?" Kyle said looking very interested. "I guess, well I gotta go" Kenny said walking away.

He usually enjoyed school, but he couldn't really with all the staring people. 'She's just a fucking girl... a rich, pretty, amazing, thoughtful, and generous girl with a high fucking ranking in the city' Kenny's eyes widened at the thought 'I'm hanging out with a person way out of my financial league, of course these assholes are going to be surprised' thought putting his head down.

At lunch Kenny sat at his usual table waiting for his friends. He then smell the familiar scent from the car this morning and looked up to see Jen sitting across from him. "Hey" Jen said smiling. "Hi" Kenny said looking into her eyes. "You got a lunch?" Jen asked him putting her hand on her chin. "Nah... I let Karen get the last of the lunch stuff today" Kenny said dimly looking down and softly smiling. "Here" Jen said handing Kenny a $100 and a piece of her pizza. "Uhhhhhhhhh are you sure you want to give me this money?" Kenny said eyes wide he looked around noticing a few people staring at them. "Yep because I know you're going to be tight on food and will spend it on what you actually need" Jen said smiling and taking a bite of her pizza.

"I've never asked this but why do you hang out with me and do this?" Kenny said putting his pizza slice on the napkin Jen provided him. Jen looked around to make sure indeed everyone was staring at them. "I do this because you don't use me for my money, and don't treat me like I don't have issues just because I have money, you respect me regardless of your situation, and never ask for anything that i give you. So I decided to help you for being there" Jen said looking at her food. "Let's not forget that that natural huge boobs are a plus" Kenny whispered so only she heard him. Making her roll her eyes "so typical of you" Jen said facepalming.

Then Kyle, Stan, and Cartman came to the table and stared in shock. "Leaching the wealth from her poor boy?" Cartman laughs eating a cheese burger in two huge bites. "Well it's better than leaching the padding from your ass cheeks isn't it Cartman?" Jen asked him smirking as she tore a piece off her pizza and ate it. "Aye!" Cartman yells making the other boys chuckle. "Why are you here Jen?" Stan asked her sitting carefully near her. "Well for one, I'm not glass so you can sit normally near me. And two Kenny is a very good friend and I need to hang out with him more" Jen felt annoyed 'why can't someone who's poor hang out with someone who has money' she thought eating more of her pizza.

"Well I think she's more then welcome here, and the way I see that she is also feeding Kenny is beneficial to his health and well being" Kyle was being smart on purpose to shut the questions up and prevent them from scaring her off, Kenny needed this. It worked because Stan nodded and cartman just continued eating. Kenny and Jen smiled at Kyle.

"So Kyle I hear your father is a lawyer?" Jen looked at Kyle and smiled. "Yes he is, he wants me to become one, but I have always wanted to become an astrophysicist science intrigues me" Kyle replied dipping a fry from his tray into ketchup and eating it. "Sounds interesting" Jen said wiping her mouth with her napkin. Kenny sighed in relief the staring stopped and his friends weren't bothering Jen so it finally got him to relax. "So the jew doesn't want to be a lawyer? Ha! Kosher people can't do science!" Cartman laughs and then stops when a wadded napkin hit him in the face.

"Aye bitch! Don't throw shit at me!" Cartman yells angrily at Jen who didn't look impressed. "Don't bully him he was talking to me not you fat ass" Jen got up putting her stuff in her purse. "Kenny I'm going to drive you home too, it's going to be cold later too" she left. "I'm leaving too bitches" Cartman laughs leaving.

"What's she to you actually Kenny? Those looks she keeps giving you were more than platonic?" Stan asked him curiously. "I'll let you know when she does bro" Kenny laughed getting up and walking away.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

*well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 dead beats, a getaway and sleepovers

*I know I haven't touched this in a long time but don't shoot me! I just have had a serious case of writers block and it sucks :P*

After Jen dropped Kenny off was the start of something shitty. Both his parents high, drunk and angry were beating on Karen and that's when Kenny lost it, he and his father got into a brawl. He punched his father in the face, knocking the man out cold. His mom looked at him in fear as he began to let it all out.

"I go to school, I bring home food, I take care of your family and all you pathetic people can do is beat on a girl who is supposed to be your child!" He screamed as Karen hid behind him. "I can't take it anymore! Karen get your shit..." Karen ran off to her room gathering hers and Kenny's small amount of belongs and ran back to him.

"they aren't going to see us ever again... by the way see you on the news again... you dead beat bitch" He said walking with Karen outside and to the shed next door. "Where are we gonna go now..." Karen asked tears in her eyes. "I don't know Kare... I don't know" he sighed sliding on the ground.

He pulled out his phone and looked through the contacts. He went through them thinking carefully about each one "Stan.. hmm no his parents don't have tha maturity for this type of situation... Kyle... no his mom is terrifying with shit like this and will make it worse... cartman, wait hell no!... Jen... worth a shot" he sighed Jen was his best bet her being a home owner helped the decision.

He texted her 'hey I need a place to crash with my sis... can't go home... ' he waited for a reply which he got back quicker than he expected. ' where are you?! ' was her reply. He dialed her and she picked up "why can't you go home?" Jen asked as soon as she answered. "My parents finally made me snap... they were hitting Karen" he felt a foul taste in his mouth at those words.

"I'm calling the police... since you are of age you don't need to worry about your sister, by the way yes you can stay here because being alone in here gets pretty dull" she half heatedly chuckled the last part.

"Thank you... we are going to be waiting for you" Kenny said as Karen sat beside him hugging him. "What's gonna happen?" Karen asked looking at her brother with those big blue eyes like his. "Jen is going to be calling the cops and giving us a place to stay" he smiled this girl really was his saving grace.

They were pulled from the conversation at the sound of a sports car's engine revving and the sound of cop sirens not far away. "That was fast... guess rich people get a better treatment from this city" Kenny said as he and Karen walked outside. Jen ran over once she caught sight of them and saw the damage on Karen and Kenny.

"Wow you two need medical attention!" Jen said looking over Karen. "I can't... we can't pay for it" Kenny said taking his coat off and putting it on his sister. "Don't worry about that! Just let me bring you there! " Jen ushered them into her car which Karen looked at in amazement not having seen or been inside a car of such expense.

"I'd wait for the cops... this shit has to be fresh... I want them gone" Kenny got out as soon as the cops came he felt that foul taste return. "They're in there, my sister who got it worse, she is in my friend's car over there..." Kenny pointed to the house and the car "But I'd prefer never to see them again so I just want a restraining order put on them and a charge of battery and child abuse" Kenny said, knowing that his injuries were pretty apparent he walked away.

The last thing he saw was his mom glaring and his father stumbling out of the house in custody of police. The fact that news reporters were there because of sheer amount of drugs found in that house made him smirk, that sealed the deal right there.

An officer knocked on the car window and Jen opened it. "Do you need an ambulance?" The officer asked Kenny. "Nope my friend here will be doing that thanks for the help officer... I hope to never have to see this again" he nodded and the officer walked away.

Kenny hoped that this was the end of his time around those people he called parents. Hopefully he'd get a job and be able to get a place to live, but for now this temporary victory in his life was enough.

'This shit really is like a fucking movie, but our short stick just got a little taller' he thought clutching the hundred dollar bill given to him that morning.

"Kenny... you two can use the guest rooms until you figure yourself out, but I'll say... you guys are fighters knowing what you took for that long... I would have killed myself long ago" Jen said giving Karen a bag of food Kenny hadn't noticed before and was handed one as well. "Why..." he tried to hold back the emotions and let only a little slip.

"Friends help each other... and by what I know you're the best damn friend I've got..." she said as the pulled into the hospital parking lot. After an hour of treatment Jen never told him the bill, she paid upfront for the both of them. She drove them to her home and Karen stood there in shock, Jen had a large house that showed just how much she could afford.

"Come on girly I'll get you some clean clothes" Jen said leading Karen inside who looked down at her feet. Kenny knew his way around and sat himself on the sofa in the living room. He knew that his friends saw the news and he had to tell Kyle, who called him several times since the hospital stay where he was and what was going on.

"Kenny thank god are fucking okay that news story had me flipping my shit!" Kyle yelled, he heard Stan and Wendy in the background. "Yeah... I'm at Jen's place for now... you know why I chose her though" he sighed rubbing his hurting head. "Yeah our families can't take this shit to well" Kyle said, and this was why Kenny could tell him anything.

"If Jen allows it I'll drop by to see you tomorrow, but tonight dude you should sleep" was the last thing Kyle said which Kenny responded in kind and hung up. "Hey Kenny I got some shit for you if you want to... ya know take a shower" Jen said entering the living room. "Yeah... Kyle asked if he could stop by to see me tomorrow.. that okay?" Kenny said getting up with his things. "Yeah but only him" she smiled, Kenny nodded at her. "That's understandable and appreciated, lead the way" she brought him to a large room he hadn't seen yet and told him it was his and there was a shower there.

With that she left him to his own, he really realized how much he cared about her now. He knew his life was about to be different better or so, it certainly beat where he came from.

To be continued

*and there it is! like I said don't shoot me! I hope you guys enjoyed :)*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 bitter air

*x3 I am baaaack bitches x3 please look at my other stories if you love this because I have fucking 30 or so*

Kenny tossed and turned in the huge king sized bed, he wanted to sleep but it just couldn't. What happened to bring him into the situation he was in now was still fresh in his head. Kenny liked the room he was given, but it felt kinda lonely right at that moment.

He got up and opened the French doors of the balcony to his room. He pulled out and lit cigarette, letting the freezing air dance across his bare skin of his torso. The place he once called home was a distant memory, the parents he will always hate were no longer in his life. It was all so sudden, but so very needed.

He wanted this to happen, but why was there a lump of emotion in his throat. Guess you could say that he wished that he had what his friends had. He wanted a family, parents who would never hurt him, always love him, hug him when he was feeling down. Even if his friends had families that are dysfunctional, they at least had parents that wouldn't lay a figure on them, even Cartman had it.

Why were the Mckormick kids so unlucky? Why did they have to be the ones who suffered like that. As well as the fact that Kenny died multiple times from childhood to now. He was still immortal, but like anyone knew that anyways. He put out his cigarette and tossed it off the balcony, sighing as the wind continued to caress his body.

"Couldn't sleep?" He heard Jen before he saw her. Kenny jumped at the sudden irruption of the quiet night, he then looked at the balcony next to his and saw her leaning on the railing slightly. He felt his skin heat up seeing that like himself she chose not to cover up herself from the cold. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, the dark black thigh length nightgown was falling off her shoulders revealing parts of her chest. Her hair was tousled from her attempts to sleep.

The only thing that came to Kenny's mind was " beautiful". "After yesterday... no" Kenny replied honestly. "I figured as much when I heard you moving around" Jen gave a short chuckle. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kenny asked guilt showing. "Nah, I was already awake... my parents decided to give me a call..." she had a scornful expression on her face.

"Not gonna pry and you really don't have to tell me, but what was it about that's got so sore?" Kenny asked. "They want to visit here... and I really and I mean REALLY don't want them to, but I have to because they do pay most of my expenses here" Jen said tilting her head back. "Are you sure you want me here then? I don't want to intrude..." Kenny started combing his fingers through his unruly blond locks.

"You don't have to go anywhere, if anything just hang out in your room until they leave" Jen gave a light smile. "Would they hate you hanging out with someone like me?" He looked into her eyes. "Not exactly, my father had nothing until he meet my mom so he has no right to judge" Kenny thought she was kinda like that with him.

"We should go back in the house, it's getting colder out here" Kenny said with a smile. "Try to sleep okay, I do worry about you... you can use that hundred I gave you to take yourself to get some new clothes for interviews and to not look like a rats ass, I'll take Karen myself for some new clothes too and give her some girl time" Jen smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure she'd enjoy it and I will try to sleep thank you" after that they both went inside.

Kenny laid back down on the bed, his skin still felt numb from the cold. Kenny heard his door open, startled by the noise he turned around. His features softened when he saw Karen in a T-shirt and baggy pajama pants. He patted the bad knowing she wanted comfort. She crawled across the matress and curled up next to her older brother, her guardian angel. "Jen is gonna take you shopping tomorrow... how does that sound?" Kenny cuddled his little sister tightly. "Why is she so nice to me Ken?" Karen asked while burying herself in the large white comforter.

"Because she's my friend and appreciates someone like me, so she wanted you to feel just as welcome" Kenny truly was thankful, to him it was like one of those crappy chick flicks that Wendy always forced Stan to watch. With Karen there with him she easily fell asleep. Kenny texted Jen 'Karen decided to bunk next to me tonight due to the truma of today so if you need any of us come to here'. He got a reply of' okay Ken, good night'.

Kenny finally began to relax and fell asleep.

To be continued

*ahhh I'm at it again man x3*


End file.
